1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a memory system and, more particularly, to a memory system and an operating method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, the paradigm for the computing environment has changed to ubiquitous computing in which computer systems can be used anytime and anywhere. Due to this fact, the use of portable electronic devices such as mobile phones, digital cameras, and notebook computers has rapidly increased. In general, such portable electronic devices use a memory system (or a data storage device) including a memory device. A data storage device is used as a main memory or an auxiliary memory of the portable electronic devices.
A data storage device including a memory device provides advantages in that an information access speed is relatively high and power consumption is relatively small. In addition, since it does not need moving parts, stability and durability are excellent. Data storage devices having such advantages include universal serial bus (USB) memory devices, memory cards having various interfaces, and solid-state drives (SSD).